In a liquid crystal display device field, a polymer sustained alignment technique (PSA) has been known as a technique of causing a liquid crystal material to have what is called a pretilt angle, which PSA technique employs a polymer serving as an alignment sustaining layer (see Patent Literature 1). The following description deals with specific details of the PSA technique. The PSA technique employs a liquid crystal material which contains a polymerizable monomer (a material of the alignment sustaining layer), in place of a conventional liquid crystal material. The monomer is polymerized while a voltage is applied to the monomer so that a polymer thus obtained has an alignment direction in which a liquid crystal material is inclined. Note that polymerization reaction of the monomer is initiated with the use of a polymerization initiator which has been added to a liquid crystal layer.
It has been reported in Patent Document 1 that, by using the PSA technique, it is possible to increase a response speed and a transmittance, as compared with a multi-domain vertical alignment mode (MVA) which does not employ the PSA.